The proposal
by Nyx1992
Summary: Minato is about to take a huge step in his already busy life. MinatoxKushina fluff! Currently oneshot but hopefully will turn into more chapters if people like!


**Hi all! It's been a while since I've published a story so I'm a bit rusty at this but I really hope you enjoy. This involves MinatoxKushina fluff. My favourite pairing! All feedback is welcome. This is a one shot currently but I hope to do a sequel or continuation of this story. R&R please!**

**The Proposal**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked out across the hidden leaf village from his office. He had watched over his beloved home for some years now, but he was getting older. He knew the time was right to find a successor. There was only one man he considered that would be best suited for the job. He was still young young but his mind was wise beyond his years. Yes there was no doubt that Minato Namikaze would make a fine Hokage.

A knock at the door brought Sarutobi out of his thoughts. Now it was time to reveal his intentions to the young man it involved. He only hoped Minato would accept this rare offer. The door opened revealing the Yellow Flash of Konoha, as he was so fondly called. Though this was a name that all enemies of the village feared. He had grown up a great deal over a fairly short time.

Sarutobi remembered the boy when he was younger, short and not particularly strong. But he always had a sharp mind. He learned quickly and excelled at everything he tried. In a few short years Minato went from being the runt of the class to this outstanding ninja before him.

"You called for me Master Hokage?" Minato seemed slightly confused as to why he had been summoned.

Sarutobi nodded and gestured for Minato to stand with him at the window. Both men looked out over the vast village.

"Minato, as you know, a village is the most important place to a ninja. It is his home. It is where his family lives and where everything important to him resides. Therefor,e we swear to always protect our village in its times of need. That is a ninjas duty." Sarutobi turned to face Minato, who tore his gaze from the window to look at his Hokage. "As Hokage, It is my duty to ensure this villages safety. Every single person in this village is like my family and I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. However, I am getting older now. I have spent years watching over my people, helping them, teaching them and protecting them. But now I feel that its time I passed that responsibility on to someone I feel is capable of doing an even better job than I."

Minato was unsure how to react. The man who he had looked up to for many years was telling him that he would no longer be Hokage. It was a shock to say the least.

"For my last duty as Hokage I wish to appoint my new successor. If he accepts of course." Sarutobi paused and held Minato's gaze for a few moments. "Minato Namikaze, would you accept the title of Hokage, protector of Konoha and my successor?" Minato's eyes widened. He couldn't believe such an honor would be bestowed upon him. He had dreamed of becoming Hokage since he was only a child but he could never compare himself to the great Hokage's before him. They were big shoes to fill, but he would give it his best. If the third Hokage thought so highly of him then there was no way he could let him or the village down. He would protect the village hidden in the leaves with his life.

Minato knelt before his sensei. "Master Hokage Sarutobi, It would be an honor."

Sarutobi smiled at the blond man. "I knew I could rely on you. Please stand Minato. From this moment on you are now 'Yondaime Hokage'." The older man opened a draw in his desk and pulled out something made of material, though Minato couldn't make out what it was. "This is a gift from me to you." He handed Minato the item and he opened it up to find a long white coat with a fire pattern along the bottom. On the back in very bold kanji it read 'Yondaime Hokage'.

Minato grinned at his gift " Thank you Hokage-sama". He put the coat on instantly and looked at himself in the mirror. Looking back at him was no longer a jonin of the hidden leaf, but rather Minato Namikaze, Hokage. It hit him at this moment just how much responsibility this would be. All those people he had to take care of. So much more he had to think about. But then…whenever he was stressed or out of his depth, he never had to carry the burden alone, because there was always one person wanting to help him through it. One person who inspired him to never give up. Kushina.

There had been something on his mind lately. Something even she would not be able to help him with. He knew that now, as Hokage, there would be a lot on his plate. Some would say he wouldn't have time for a relationship right now. But Minato couldn't imagine his life without her. And he needed advice from someone who had been in the same position as him.

"Master Hokage?" Could I ask you about something?"

Sarutobi seemed surprised by Minato's sudden change in expression. He seemed nervous about something. This was very unusual. Minato always carried a calm demeanor, even in the most troubling of situations. "Yes of course. And you can call me Sarutobi if you wish. We are equals Minato. Now what's troubling you?"

Minato seemed quite hesitant. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me…how you proposed to your wife…"

Sarutobi grinned in understanding. "Ah I see. So you wish to ask young Kushina do you?" Minato nodded sheepishly.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for a little while now. Although, I wasn't expecting these…recent events. I know people will probably disagree with me and tell me to put my Hokage duties first, but I cant do this without her. She's everything to me."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "Minato, I have been married for as many years as I have been Hokage. And let me tell you this, without her I wouldn't have been able to do the job I am now passing to you. She is my rock through hard times. Always there to lift my spirits or to listen when I need her. Having someone like that in your life makes what we do bearable. It also reminds us what we are here to protect." A small smile crept onto the third Hokage's face. "When I proposed to Biwako I had just been appointed as Hokage. I was scared that I would not be good enough for the village. I was terrified that I would be overcome by my duties and the pressures that came with such a high position. But she was there for me, comforting me and telling me that I was the best man that she had ever known and that I would be the greatest Hokage the village had ever seen. It was at that moment that I asked her to marry me." Sarutobi paused as he recalled the memory. "If you are worried about what to say when the time comes, just tell her the truth. Tell her what you have told me today. Now go Yondaime Hokage. Go make the best mistake of your life." Sarutobi grinned and Minato nodded and returned the smile. Now full of confidence, Minato disappeared from the Hokage's office in a yellow flash of light,

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Minato appeared in his living room. He could hear a soft humming and the smell of ramen emanating from the kitchen. He walked to the doorway and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms on his chest as he watched the focus of his affections happily cutting up vegetables for dinner.

"So how did your meeting with the Hokage go?" Kushina hadn't even looked round as she continued chopping vegetables. She could always tell when he was there, which was no fun when he was trying to sneak up on her.

"How do you always know?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waste and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Because as your girlfriend it is my job to know." Minato chuckled and spun her round to kiss her. She happily returned the kiss. When they pulled apart she noticed the new coat he was wearing. "What's this? I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing it when you left?"

"Well, the Hokage had some very important news for me. It seems that he has decided to step down from the position of Hokage...and he has named his successor." Minato took a step back to give her a proper look at his new attire. Kushina's eyes widened as Minato turned around to show her the writing on the back of the coat. He turned back to face her again.

"Kushina, I wanted you to be the first to know."

She remained silent for a few seconds but moments later she ran to Minato and threw her arms around his neck pulling him into an embrace.

"You did it Minato! I'm so proud of you!" This made the blond ninja smile. Her opinion was the only one that mattered to him.

Kushina let go of him and smiled but she noticed something in his eyes. It seemed that he wasn't as happy about this as she was. There was something he was holding back. "What's wrong Minato? You seem troubled."

She could always reads him like a book.

Minato sighed. "I'm….worried Kushina. Worried that I wont be good enough. There's a lot of responsibility resting on me now and I don't want to let anyone down, but that's easier said than done. What if I cant protect the village when the time comes? What if I cant protect you?"

Kushina placed a soft hand on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes.

"Minato, there is no one in this place who would make a better Hokage than you. The third chose you because he sees a strong capable man who will do what is best for this village. Someone who cares deeply for everyone who lives here. I see a man who would stop at nothing to ensure the safety of Konoha. You are a fantastic teacher and trusted friend to many. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. And I love you."

Minato played her words in his head over and over again. He felt elated that this beautiful woman in front of him believed in him. If she thought he could be a great Hokage then he would try his damned hardest not to let her down. He knew that this was the moment he had waited for. The moment Sarutobi had told him about. He walked over to the stove and turned it off. Kushina looked puzzled.

"Minato?" The newly appointed Hokage returned to his girlfriend and picked her up bridal style "Minato?! What are you doing?!" And with that there was a yellow flash and they were gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Kushina gasped as she looked out at the view. Minato stood on top of the Hokage monument, still holding Kushina in his arms. They paused for a short time just admiring the sky as it was filled with pinks and oranges caused by the setting sun. Minato set Kushina back down on her feet and she looked at him with confusion.

"Why are we here? Is everything ok?" She felt uneasy due to the very serious expression on Minato's face. This was very unlike him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know you must be really confused right now but I don't want you to worry. There's nothing wrong. I just really needed to ask you something. I want you to understand just how much you mean to me." Kushina's eyebrows furrowed. She had no idea what was going on. Minato looked at his feet for a few seconds then looked back up at her. His gaze was intense. She could tell that whatever he needed to say was very important.

"Kushina, you are the reason I'm stronger, the reason I am the man I am today. The reason I am Hokage. I couldn't do this without you. You keep me sane in stressful times and push me to be the best man I can be." Minato knelt down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet covered box from his jacket. Her eyes widened. He opened the box to reveal a ring, fairly simple in design but it couldn't have been more perfect in Kushina's eyes. It was a gold band with a design that displayed the Leaf village symbol and the Eddy village symbol merged together. Small sapphires and rubies were embedded in the design. She knew these were chosen to represent herself and Minato. "I want you to remain by my side for the rest of my life and I hope that I can be the man you deserve. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kushina stared at the blonde haired man kneeling before her. His eyes glowed with the love he felt for her, and her own began to fill with tears. At first Minato was worried that she was unhappy with his proposal, but then a wide grin spread across Kushina's beautiful features.

"Yes…..Yes Minato of course I will!" Kushina dived at her beloved, sending them both sprawling on the floor. Her mouth was on his in seconds, showing him that she returned his affections wholeheartedly. Once apart, Minato helped his fiancée up on her feet. Holding onto her hands he looked out at the setting sun then back at his wife to be. A soft smile stayed on his handsome face. His expression in that brief moment told Kushina all that she needed to know.

This man stood before her loved her more than life itself. He had just been named Hokage, a right that came with many burdens but also a lot of respect and recognition. He was the most important, most well liked man in the entire village. All men respected him, all women adored him and all children looked up to him. He could have had any woman he wanted yet he had chosen her. A loud, boisterous, hot tempered kunoichi. And a jinchuriki no less. But he looked at her now, not as Hokage, but as a young man completely in love with a young woman.

"I can honestly say you've made me the happiest man alive. I love you Kushina." Minato leant down, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss slightly, then pulled back and gave him a soft, genuine smile.

"I love you too Minato. So much." This caused the blond to grin. He pulled Kushina into an embrace and they both turned their heads to watch the last moments of the sunset.


End file.
